


New Home

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first night in Vegas, Nick wonders if moving was the right call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home

When Nick gets off his plane at McCarran, he feels a little unsettled. He’s been to Vegas before, but this time it’s different. This time he’s not here to visit, he’s here to stay. He sold his car in Dallas, planning to buy a new – or at least new to him – one here, so he takes a cab to the hotel he’s staying at for the night since the movers won’t arrive until the next afternoon. As he lays in bed that night staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, he wonders if leaving the only home he’s ever known was the right decision.


End file.
